Was Fühl Ich In Mir
' Was Fühl Ich In Mir? '''is What Is This Feeling? in the german production, Wicked Die Hexen Von Oz. The title translates to ''What I Feel Inside Me? Lyrics GALINDA: Herzallerliebligstes Mamsilein, süßester Papsipups ... ELPHABA: Lieber Vater ... BOTH: Beim Verteilen der Zimmer Ging es ziemlich kreuz und quer. ELPHABA: Keine Angst - ich sorg für Nessa. GALINDA: Keine Angst - ich bleib gelassen. BOTH: Ich benehm mich wie erwartet und gewohnt. Ja. Die, die jetzt das Zimmer Mit mir teilt, ist leider sehr... GALINDA: ... gewöhnungsbedürftig und beispiellos verwunderlich, So unvorstellbar unbeschreiblich und sonderbar. ELPHABA: ... blond. GLINDA: Was fühl ich in mir? Was geht mir so nah? ELPHABA: Ich fühl es in mir, Seitdem ich dich sah... GALINDA: Mein Mund ist trocken. ELPHABA: Es zuckt das Kinn mir. GALINDA: Ich komm ins Stocken. BOTH: Was fühl ich in mir? Weiß ich, was das ist, Was mein Herz zerfrisst? Ja! Grauen. Nacktes, abgrundtiefes Grauen. GALINDA: Deine Kluft, ELPHABA: Dein Krähn. GALINDA: Dein Schauen ... BOTH: Jeder Blick - auf dich tut weh. Alles, was du bist - vom Kopf zum Zeh, Macht mich einfach krank, wenn ich dich seh. Mich packt das kalte Grauen. Meine Abscheu ist fanatisch. Du bist mir so unsympathisch, Dass mir graut vor dir. Es kam über mich mit einem Schlag, Und ich glaube, bis zum jüngsten Tag, Bleibt in mir das Grauen, Grauen, das ich nie verlier. SHIZ STUDENTS: Oh Galinda, du bist viel zu gut. An deiner Stelle wär ich blind vor Wut. Sie ist schrecklich, sie ist greuchlich. Wir woll'n nicht Partei ergreifen, Doch, Galinda, du bist heilig! GALINDA: Nun ... man prüft uns, dass wir reifen. SHIZ STUDENTS: Ach Galinda, es ist infam Die bei dir wohnt, ist unausstehsam. In demselben Zimmer! Welch ein Melodram. Wir spür'n dein BOTH: Was fühl ich in mir? SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (Grauen) BOTH: Was geht mir so nah? SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (nacktes, abgrundtiefes Grauen) BOTH: Ich fühl es in mir, seitdem ich dich sah ... SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (ihre Kluft, ihr Krähn, ihr Schauen) BOTH: Mein Mund ist trocken. Ich komm ins Stocken. SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (jeder Blick) (auf sie tut weh) BOTH: Oh, was fühl ich in mir? SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (alles, was sie ist - vom Kopf zum Zeh) BOTH: Weiß ich was das ist? SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (macht uns einfach krank, wenn wir sie sehn) BOTH: Ja! Ahhh! SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) Grauen! (Grauen) BOTH: Meine Abscheu ist fanatisch. SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (Grauen) BOTH: Du bist mir so unsympathisch, SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (Grauen) BOTH: Dass mir graut vor dir. SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (vor dir!) BOTH: Es kam über mich mit einem Schlag, Und ich glaube, bis zum jüngsten Tag Bleibt in mir das Grauen, SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (Grauen) BOTH: Ewig bleibt das Grauen, SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (Grauen) BOTH: Denn du bist so grauenhaft, SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (grauenhaft) BOTH: Mir graut vor dir. SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (Grauen, nacktes, abgrundtiefes Grauen) ELPHABA: Boo! GALINDA: Ahhh! Direct Translation: GALINDA: Dearest Mamsilein, sweetest Papsipups ... ELPHABA: Dear Father ... BOTH: When distributing the rooms Was it pretty crisscross. ELPHABA: Do not worry - I care for Nessa. GALINDA: Do not worry - I'll stay behind. BOTH: I will stay as expected and normal. Yes. Those that now the room Informs me is unfortunately very ... GALINDA: ... getting used to and unprecedented surprising So unimaginable and indescribable strange. ELPHABA: ... blonde. GLINDA: What I feel inside of me? What is so close to me? ELPHABA: I feel it in me, Ever since I saw you ... GALINDA: My mouth is dry. ELPHABA: It itches my chin. GALINDA: I come to a halt. BOTH: What I feel inside of me? Do I know what that is, What gnaws my heart? Yes! Horror. Naked, abysmal horror. GALINDA: Your gap, ELPHABA: Your crows. GALINDA: Your look ... BOTH: Every look - at you hurts. Everything you are - from head to toe, Power just sick when I see yourself. I am seized with the cold horror. My disgust is fanatical. You are so unappealing, It came over me with one blow, And I think until doomsday, If the horror in me, Horror that I never lose. SHIZ STUDENTS: Oh Galinda, you're much too good. In your place I would be blind with rage. She is terrible, she is a tartar. We would not take sides, However, Galinda, you are holy! GALINDA: Well ... we checked that we mature. SHIZ STUDENTS: Oh Galinda, it is infamously The lives with you is unnecessary. In the same room! What a melodrama. We share your BOTH: What I feel inside of me? SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (horror) BOTH: What is so close to me? SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (naked, abysmal horror) BOTH: I feel it in me, since I saw you ... SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (her gap, her crows, her look) BOTH: My mouth is dry. I come to a halt. SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (any view) (does it hurt to) BOTH: Oh, what I feel inside of me? SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (everything is - from head to toe) BOTH: I know what that is? SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (makes us sick when we see) BOTH: Yes! Ahhh! SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) Horror! (Horror) BOTH: My disgust is fanatical. SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (Horror) BOTH: You are so unappealing, SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (Horror) BOTH: That I dread you. SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (before you!) BOTH: It came over me with one blow, And I think until doomsday If the horror in me, SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (Horror) BOTH: Remains eternally the horror, SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (Horror) BOTH: Because you are so atrocious, SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (awful) BOTH: I dread you. SHIZ STUDENTS: (COUNTER PART) (Horror, naked, abysmal horror) ELPHABA: Boo! GALINDA: Ahhh! Links *Wicked Lyrics - German Lyrics: Was Fühl Ich In Mir? *Translation: Was Fühl Ich In Mir? Videos Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble Category:German song